Prizes Too Sweet
by FrouFrouPrincess
Summary: Naruto is happy to forget about him, but he won't let that happen without a fight. Sasuke will do anything to take what he's deemed his. Their pain, for his pleasure. SasuNaru SaiNaru
1. A Single Moment

A/N So I decided to rewrite a story I did a short time ago called Innocent Prizes, which I will delete. But not before thanking my two reviewers on that story, and the two other people who inspired me with their amazing talent. So thank you very much to: SasuNaruForever17, sasukexnaruto4ever, ., and last but definitely not least is my good friend Daylee. Go visit them (well not Daylee she doesn't have an account…haha) but yeah they rock.

* * *

**Prizes Too Sweet**

**Chapter 1: A Single Moment**

_I'm with you, I think of him_

_Unconsciously, not meaning to_

_But he's there_

_Laughing at the happiness I have with you_

_Laughing at the similarity between the two of you_

_Laughing at my inability to move on_

_So do you mind sharing it?_

_Sharing me?_

_This love, this joy, your's and mine_

_Ours and his?_

The cool wind brushes past, autumn gradually arriving, making the previously green trees blush shades of red, yellow, and orange. A petite blonde smiles widely at his raven haired boyfriend. Blue eyes forming into small happy lines. He laughs, the sound of chimes seeming to emit from his mouth. Sai returns the smile. Not as bright, nor as beautiful, but Naruto loves it all the same.

What they are smiling about is trivial. A small and unimportant detail of the blazing happiness they share. The glee that is a secret only to each other.

A third party walks by. If the first two are the joyous and courteous day, he is the enraged and insane night. His dark appearance matches the prominent features of his face, his whole being.

He glares at the two, their unspoken "bond", and fights the urge to laugh and scream at the same time. How dare someone so unworthy even look at something he had already claimed to be his? It would surely only be a matter of time until the worthless scrap would come crying, begging, asking to be punished and for his almighty hand of forgiveness.

He smiles darkly, black eyes glowing with a planned victory, getting excited just my the thought of his opponents defeat. The crushed look, the broken heart, it all thrilled him.

Almost a much as the prize itself.

Naruto pretends not to see it, the dark look in Sasuke's eyes, the small foreboding smile that has placed itself on the Uchiha's porcelain face; but in that moment something in him chills, freezes, screams. And needless to say, it's unnerving.

The final and less noticed partaker in this event sighs inwardly, wishing that the Uchiha would simply leave him and Naruto be. He is also slightly envious of him though, the dark haired perfection. In the back of his mind insecurities are swirling.

Three people all defined in the course of a single moment, the moment fades and they all go back to whatever they where doing before. But no matter what it's not the same and all three of them know it.

The idea has been planted, the fear running rampant and the insecurity floating ominously.

Now all that was left, was for them all to begin the series of events that could lead to moving on or in the worst scenario…

Complete tragedy.

* * *

Ok so yes the intro was short but I like it…it's much more descriptive…and I'm going to try this kind of writing…I used to write like this, but it kind of got lost, but then I read this amazing story and looked into the author and she inspired me to try it again! I'm also playing with the point of view…I sort of like this better.

So here it goes, I hope it's enjoyed.


	2. The Mask

So um the poopy thing is this is about 60% flashback, but it's sad angst drama-filled flashback!

_Flashback_

Story

Ok? Also warning, Sasuke is a huge psycho/jerk in this story and especially in this chapter. Yes I conformed to the regular SasuNaru rules and made Gaara the best friend (lol) Anyway I hope the fast update makes up for the short chaps. Thank you to whoever reads!

* * *

**Prizes Too Sweet**

**Chapter 2: The Mask**

_It's slipping, it's breaking_

_The mask that you made_

_I can see the truth_

_I get a cold sweat, a feverish paranoia_

_I remember when you made me cry._

_Oh dearest it was all a lie_

_I can't love you anymore_

_So why do I…?_

The bell rings, the three tragic players in this game all go home. Naruto kisses Sai, Sai pretends he doesn't see the wandering eye towards the Uchiha, who glances their way blankly, but with an aura of malice surrounding him.

A triangle of sorts.

Then they say goodbye, and Naruto walks home alone, attempting to ignore the paranoid voices whispering scenarios deviously in his ear. Blue eyes dart fervently as he unlocks his front door. Never has he wished he didn't live alone so badly. His heart beating harshly coupling with the drops of sweat that roll noisily off his face.

What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he so scared? Sasuke would never go that far…sure he's a possessive, obsessive, ok this wasn't helping at all…

"_Naruto if you love me, you'll let me do this."_

"_I love you with all my heart Sasuke…I'm just not ready…"_

_Anger flashes behind the black curtain of the shadows covering the Uchiha's eyes. But he hides it well enough, and the poor naïve blonde doesn't notice._

_Doesn't notice that the mask is slipping._

"_Like I said Naruto, the only way to prove your love is to do this. It's a small task, just a miniscule favor…I love you." His voice pleads softly, a fake kind smile stretching forced across his face. He is desperate. And even Naruto is beginning to tell._

_He should have realized…but he had been so in love…he missed the signs._

_Naruto says no, and Sasuke agrees…though not happily, that he could wait. Naruto notices how distant the raven seems, he doesn't hold Naruto much anymore, and he doesn't say 'I love you' as often. Things seem different, and the little blonde is not sure he likes it very much. He spends the night at his best friend Gaara's house. If he'd had known the repercussions of this, would he have done it again? Yes._

_For this small moment cured him of his naivety, his blind trust, his hopeless love._

_The mask slipped further. Finally Sasuke finally let his true colors come out._

"_Sasuke! I said no! Jeez bastard if you loved me you wouldn't be pressuri-"_

_SLAP._

"_Don't you ever deny me again you cheat! I know what you did with Sabaku, is this why you didn't want to give it to me? Huh? Because you wanted to save it for him?!" He snarled and pushed Naruto on the couch, pinning his arms and legs down, there will be no fight. And when it's done he will finally have Naruto, as no else has, and he can apologize, everything will go to normal. He knows that the blond hasn't cheated, but if he pleads…insanity so to speak, he can walk away with it all. Even in this highly tense situation he's thinking ahead, how smart he is._

_Naruto shakes his head, ocean eyes stormy with shock and building rage. Wha-what was happening here…this wasn't the Sasuke he knew…the Sasuke he knew loved him, was gentle when nobody was there, smiled at Naruto's stupid questions…it was all too much for the petite boy, fragile and vulnerable in front the boy he had thought he loved so much. So with this overwhelming hurt at the truth he lets his emotions run wild without caring who sees them._

_He cries._

_Great fat tears pouring out of rhythm with his intense sobs. He's shaking, balling, and Sasuke is still and quiet, not knowing what to do. He has never seen Naruto cry like this before. But no matter much he loves the blonde, he is selfish, and his wants come first, by nature. He goes in for the 'kill' so to speak._

_That is until they hear a knock at the door, and Sasuke is at a loss, if he puts his hand over the blondes mouth, he'll probably be hit. On the other hand if he doesn't he'll be caught, because even he knows this is wrong, he just can't seem to care._

_In the end, he's too slow, Naruto screams for help. The door breaks open, and a very worried red head is staring at the two in shock. Gaara slowly takes in the tear-stained face of his Naruto, and the crazy look receding in the Uchiha's eyes as he leisurely gets of the blonde, who is still shaking._

_Gaara looks livid, he stares intently at the Uchiha, the other gets the message, and turns to Naruto._

"_I'll have you, one way or another, even if it's the last thing you do." he smirks and walks away. Naruto and Gaara stare after him. The door closes softly and Naruto lets out a breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding. But the fear never went away…and no matter how hard he tries, neither did the feelings._

_But no matter what he felt for him, he needs to move on, Sasuke blew his chance and now it was Sai's turn, he owed himself and Sai that. The mask had finally broken, showing the true form of Sasuke, a manipulative snake that had slithered his way into Naruto's heart._

Naruto opens his eyes gradually tears prickling the corners of them gently. The name involuntarily leaves his lips, he wishes that it could have been different.

"Sasuke…" His jingling voice whispers, now filled with pain and sorrow after remembering the events that have haunted his dreams since the end.

"Hn. Dobe, thinking of me are we?" an arrogant voice. The blonde boy's eyes widen. Impossible, would he really go this far?!

"I've come to take what's mine."

Naruto gasps.

* * *

WOOT! I hope this makes up for the really short intro (even though this is not very long either but …eh) Thank you for reading, review if you can.


	3. Grin Like Insanity

So, I realized I never gave the reason why Gaara showed up at Naruto's I had a reason see, it was that Naruto had left his game station there and he was dropping it off, he heard the scream and yadda yaddda…I got too caught up in the drama to even remember to put that in so that was why.

Thank you very much to you hat have reviewed, I swear I freaked when I got the e-mails, I mean I started this like a day ago and I already had 4 then 5 then 6 so I was pretty darn happy.

So to reward you all I worked hard to bring a quick update plus I was in the mood to write so…it all works out.

More warnings…it gets somewhat intense in this...if you hated Sasuke before you'll probably want to cook him and feed him to himself (lol Hannibal lector) ALRIGHT I'LL STOP TALING NOW…

* * *

**Prizes Too Sweet**

**Chapter 3: Grin Like Insanity**

_This doesn't protect me_

_And even though you'll try_

_You can't protect me either_

_From this mans insanity_

_His childish grin_

_To him it's a game_

_I'm a prize to win_

_It's not over yet even though we pretend _

_But both of us know this is far from the end._

He has forgotten, even in all his paranoia, to lock his back door.

Sasuke stands there, an all-knowing grin pushing the corners of his usually straight lined mouth.

The blonde sits, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, a small blue eyes deer, and Sasuke is his God, he holds the key to life and death. They both know it, they sit there one reveling in his ultimate success, and one feeling his stomach become sick and his heart squeezing in terror. If he would go this far, there was no telling what the Uchiha will do.

Two people frozen in time for even just a minute, complete opposites even in their thoughts.

"So…where you thinking about me? I know you do so why don't you just come clean and I'll even let you come back to me without much punishment." he states this like it is a fact of life, a universal truth that can not be undone, or disproved.

Maybe he's right? Naruto doesn't care, his next words come out with venom neither of them knew he had. The usually airy and kind blonde glares fiercely at Sasuke, pinning him down with the look, although he doesn't show it.

"I don't think about you Sasuke, I don't care about you, and I would never come back to you even if you paid me ten million yen right here and now! The only thing I want from you if my freedom to go and live my life without being stalked by an emotionally unstable ex!" By the end of this he is breathing in short heaves, trying to catch the breath he hadn't used for the speech.

None of this seems to effect Sasuke though, he stands looking impassively at the blonde. The two have a silent war of eyes, ocean clashing angrily with passive and arrogant coal ones. Finally it is Sasuke who breaks the tension.

"I said before, I came to get what is mine." He repeats, smirk growing at the growl he receives from the blonde. Slinking towards the other, smirk still in place, he says in a low and sensual voice "I can make you growl by doing other things, ne? Naruto-chan. Admit you still love me, and I'm all yours."

Naruto laughs spitefully, making the other frown as he remembers the happy jingling laugh that the copy _Sai_ had gotten earlier; but he'll get something better from the blonde soon enough.

But the blonde will not stop fighting, he refuses to let himself be in that position again. Not ever. Instead he looks around for something, anything to protect himself with…bookshelf (too heavy), pillow (ha.) lamp…hang- wait…he finds it quicker than his thought process would lead you to believe, and his eyes zero in on the lamp. He dived for it on the other side of the bed but it seems he had made it to obvious.

Sasuke leaps with inhuman speed and tackles Naruto on the bed. A much worse predicament than last time. His previously focused look turns back into a twisted smile, and Naruto is forced to look at it head on. What he sees scares him, like a girl in a horror movie looking in the mirror and realizing that the killer is behind her. Sasuke looks…

Like a child about to win a game. Well a somewhat insane child but still..

"Is this truly all a game to you?" He asked and his eyes narrow in hurt and the tears are prickling at the corners of them again, betraying him. Sasuke shakes him head adamantly denying the claim.

"Oh no,no,no. I love you very much Naruto! You'll see in the end you'll see it's all for the better really." His smile widens and it only gets more disturbing with each passing second. Naruto wants to scream, he wants to throw up, to fight anything but this. However he can't get the other off and if he screams…well he's too scared to even think about that. So he says nothing and ignores the crazed boy pinning him down, to the best of his ability.

The smile falters after they sit there for a minute. Sasuke thinks it might not be as fun without the fight, but shrugs it away because this just means he is finally in the right. Naruto has just accepted it. He leans down to kiss but Naruto turns away sharply. He furrows his brows and tries again. Another miss.

Finally he seizes Naruto's face, violently pinning the unrestrained arm between the two boy's crotch's while he rubs himself against the violently writhing hand. Naruto fights back a small moan as it's rubbing him as well. Sasuke takes advantage now of the face held captive in his strong grip, crashing his lips down forcefully on the blondes, their teeth click but the Uchiha doesn't care. He's finally about to have what he's been wanting for so long…

Suddenly he feels a force against his jaw, and he blacks out, slumping unceremoniously off the bed.

Sai is breathing heavy, cradling his fist like a newborn.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Boyfriend." he yells, although he knows it's wasted on the unconscious raven.

The petite and tired boy happily cries out his name, running to him and Sai holds him close.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity (but what was really 2-3 hours) Naruto stays within the warmth of his boyfriend thanking the gods for saving him, and giving him Sai. He thinks it's over.

But life it not nearly so kind. And Sasuke Uchiha will still wake up.

If only we could all be so naïve.

* * *

OWAH! It almost gets too graphic but I'm not comfortable writing lemons because I have to save this stuff on my mum's computer. XO that wouldn't bode well for me…so here it is, another chapter brought to you from my dark cave of a room, my fingers screaming and my eyes burning…I do hope you enjoy. Oh and I know it sounds a bit like an ending, but it's not over...trust meh!


	4. Simple Question

A/N I actually wrote this awhile ago, but it was way different so…I never posted and rewrote it right now. So it's not my best work, but it is much better than what I had before…I was like "WTF! I just killed the angst and danced on it's grave" lol. I hope you enjoy.

Btw:

XOXO!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why do we…?**

_Why?_

_Why do we love the broken, and why do we love to hurt._

_Who?_

_Who do we think we are, do we even know?_

_What? _

_What is the purpose of this life, I think to myself._

_Where?_

_Where were we on that day, when the world moved on and grew up?_

_When?_

_When will this circle end?_

* * *

"Why?"

**Why**, it's always the first word that comes to mind. Why do I feel this way, why did you do this ect. At this particular point in time, the word was being addressed to a dark-haired youth laying on a hospital bed.

Sasuke looks around, trying to identify the name and face of the speaker, only to see narrowed ocean eyes staring at him with doleful pretense. He repeated himself again in response to Sasuke's blank eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, I'll do anything to have you." an automated response, one Naruto was forced to question the sincerity of. How can you hurt someone you 'love' that much? How can any human being be so selfish? It was a question the blonde had found himself asking many times before…and frankly he is tired of it. He sighs.

"Well, now that I know you're not in a coma, Itachi will be here soon to pick you up." He notices Sasuke stiffen at the mention of his older brother, but ignored it. It's his problem anymore. Sasuke then shakes his head, a newly formed smirk entertaining his pale lips. Coal eyes narrow dangerously.

For someone so cold, dealing with Sasuke is like playing with fire.

"Well thank you for taking such good care of me, Naru-chan, we'll be so much better this ti-"

"Enough Sasuke, get it through your head. We. Are. Done. I only stayed because I would feel horrible if Sai was thrown into jail for more than a small assault charge. And over someone as worthless as you, too." He throws a phony smile in as though he's complimenting the other, something he learned from Sasuke on numerous occasions. The Uchiha ignores it. Finally Naruto leaves, after taking only a second more to glance into the eyes of someone he thought he had loved.

Loved…

"_Oh come on" Sasuke pestered, a small smile on his face, amusing glinting merrily in his dark eyes. _

"_I will not, Sasuke-bastard, jeez trying to make me humiliated when you obviously won't say it back." The blonde complains with a comical pout. Suddenly Sasuke takes the other's arm and twirls him around so that are face to face. Their breathes mingle and Naruto stares into his boyfriend's eyes. He wants to say it, but what if…_

"_How do I know you'll say it back?" at this Sasuke smirks._

"_You don't, and for all you know I could break up with you for saying it." He chuckles. Naruto's breathe hitches at the implication because no one really knows if Sasuke would actually do it. Sasuke is always playing mind games with him, always messing with his head…but still this is nothing like he's ever felt before._

"_I love you." Sasuke grins, and now the blonde knows why he doesn't do it often. It's kind of…creepy? Nevertheless he can't help the breathe of relief when Sasuke responds. _

"_I love you too." and kisses him fiercely._

How was he supposed to know? It was his first boyfriend and his first serious relationship. He had certainly felt like it was love at the time but…

That was the past, and now as he walks out of the hospital room, he resolved to walk away from that past forever.

Unfortunately, nothing involving Sasuke Uchiha is ever that easy, Careful Naruto, playing with ice cold fire might just give you freezer burn.

Why?

There's that damn word again. It might as well be Sai's catchphrase, he thinks to himself.

Why are we always curious for the things that will hurt us. Why do we want what we can not have? Why did he have to fall in love with someone so broken, someone he would never be able to fix. Someone he would never be deserving of.

He sees Naruto walk gracefully towards the car. The sunshine paling in comparison.

But the real sun is and troubled, sad, an even though he puts of a smile when he gets in the car, Sai can see.

"He's alright?"

"Yes." his voice is soft, a sad melancholy of broken hearts put into a word that is the very opposite of negativity.

"Naruto…I have a question." He doesn't care if he's second best, as long as he's in the running.

"Yes?" Just little louder, he's gaining strength, a curious look in his eyes.

"Would you…be opposed to moving in with me?"

Itachi Uchiha is a calm collected and cold man. He doesn't cry, hardly laughs and rarely to you see him afraid. However there are two exceptions he has when it comes to emotions.

Exception one: When trying to bed someone, for at least a night he'll pretend to care.

Exception two: Family and in extreme cases close friends.

So now as he walks swiftly to his brothers room, after getting a call from Naruto, his brothers ex-boyfriend, he is trying to keep his emotions in check. At least until he is in his brothers room. Finally after much signing of papers and ignoring of the comely nurse who had shamelessly tried to flirt with him, he was at the foot of the hospital bed where his young brother stares calmly back.

"Are we going home then?"

"Yes, I have your clothes here." He doesn't like this, something about this whole situation is off. Sasuke if off.

"Brother, if you would please think before you take such reckless action I'm beg-" he begins but is interrupted by Sasuke sharp voice.

"In the face of true love, you do not give up. Even when the object of your affecting is begging you to."

At this Itachi falls silent. He turns to follow his younger brother as Sasuke walks out to the car. But one thing is for certain, he thinks to himself as he catches the look in his little brother's eyes.

Something big is about to happen.

* * *

I know, it's tragically short, but I felt so bad for the mini-hiatus…so tada? Heehee I've got a layout thingy of the next chapter though, so it shouldn't be that long…ahaha…Also YAY! I introduced Itachi, he'll be semi important later on…haha poor guy…SEMI important XP

Also, for those of you who watch it (doubt it but still) There are a few Gossip Girl (the TV show) references in here lol. And the whole I love you thing is based of a slightly exaggerated event in my actual life…I'm such a sucker XD. But it was my first boyfriend...so lol.


	5. Two Can Keep a Secret

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry, Naruto is going to decline Sai's offer. It makes for a less starving plot.

I hope the chapter makes up for my poop.

Also, the song I used for the beginning is awesome, very eerie and still melodic. It's almost hypnotic.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Can Keep a Secret**

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_taking this one to the grave_

_-"Secret" by The Pierces_

Naruto is looking away, his face blank and Sai finds his breath constricting in his throat. A vengeful Boa with nothing to loose as it poisons Sai's thoughts, his very presence. The tentative silence dancing smugly around him. How could he have asked. All of this was moving to quickly. He should have known…but, Naruto had been the best, no, the only thing in his life. It was a love he never really expected to be reciprocated, but nevertheless it was one he felt stronger than he had ever imagined.

The reasons for his asking Naruto to share his apartment were hazy. There was a protective wanting, and a possessive undertone. So many things he wanted. Maybe this wasn't a good idea for that very reason. However, Sai couldn't help himself, wanting to forever wake up to those large, blue eyes that always seemed to flood with emotion, whatever that emotion would be.

"Sai," Naruto begins, and the tone tears apart the last threads of Sai's heart, "I'm not sure that's such a great idea."

"Why not? I could protect you! I could keep that bastard away from you for good, I cou-" But Naruto's hand on his shoulder stops him mid-sentence.

"Now is not the time for rash actions, Sai." He says with an ominous look.

"It's not rash, I love you, you know that. Don't you?"

"Of course I do…I believe you Sai." But Naruto doesn't say it back. The memory of giving his heart to someone else, only to have all his pretenses pulled apart lays in a virulent picture with him. Sai notices this, and backs away. Misreading the expression, the silence. Suddenly his anger at this concocted theory is too much.

"You still love him. You still want him." He spits, "What, is all this a little trip down memory lane? Makes you realize how much you really loved him?"

Naruto is taken aback, and in his stunned silence, Sai immediately comes to the conclusion that he is right and stalks off. Leaving the blonde staring at the empty space where he had been sitting.

How can these things happen so fast? So quickly that he never even got a chance to speak. To tell Sai that, in the future he would love to be with him, just that right now Sasuke was his battle to fight.

It would seem though, that every man Naruto loves is destined to be an envious, possessive mess.

But Naruto is tired of the drama his life has become, he needs an escape…a place where he can just be himself an not worry about who it makes happy or who it makes sad.

He decides he needs a drink, or five.

.

Sasuke sits in front of his mirror, staring at the picture of himself and Naruto smiling happily at the camera. He remembers the day this was taken, they were ditching homecoming, because of all the anti-homosexual mudslinging. He had said that Naruto should just come over and the would watch old movies instead, and make fun of the cheesy plot lines and over dramatic acting.

The picture was of them on the couch, Naruto in his flannel pajamas with tiny orange swirls juxtaposed with a pale blue fabric. In his silk bathrobe that Naruto had always said made him look like some sort of Hugh Hephner Jr. They were both wrapped in a giant comforter an a bowl of popcorn sat snug between them, and Sasuke's hand was flung carelessly over the blonde's shoulder.

"I took that picture didn't I." A voice rips him unceremoniously from his thoughts.

"Yeah, you did nii-san." He says softly. Itachi gives a sigh.

"You love him don't you?" Sasuke nods, "Then why don't you want him to be happy?" Sasuke, for one miniscule moment, lets a questioning expression fall over his face, in that moment he asks himself the same question…he really loved Naruto. So then why was he…

"Because he will be happy, when he finally realizes that we are meant to be." He says sharply, the moment of softness had gone as quick as it came. "What do you need Itachi?" He inquires, turning around to reveal a completely placid face.

You, to come to your senses.

"Just to tell you I'm going out."

"That's fine, I'll be ok. I may have one or two friends over." Itachi's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"What friends?"

"I have lots of friends, nii-san. Surely you didn't expect to have met them all?" He says with a childlike innocence, hoping it's enough to fool his keen older brother. The added 'Nii-san' was also very helpful.

"I…no of course not. Will your friends be staying the night?"

"Possibly."

"…Well…I'll be in to check on you when I get home."

"Ok. Goodbye Itachi." Sasuke says brightly.

"Bye, little brother."

Oh but if Itachi only knew. However, Sasuke is sure he would disapprove. Itachi himself, despite his knack for womanizing, would surely frown on his plan. No, Sasuke himself is the only person who could appreciate this. This work of art. This love. He reaches for the phone in pocket, feeling the reassurance of the plastic and rubber, reassurance that let him know he was doing the right thing. Pale fingers press each number purposely.

"Diedara, it's me, Sasuke."

.

The lights swirl in endless repose. Quiet melancholy resides in a juxtaposition with chaos. Body heat flows and the reverberations of music drift through the room, settling in Naruto's ears. He gestures to the bartender, a woman with short white hair and an eye patch, for another drink. Cool liquid rushes past pink lips, and then burns his throat with finality.

"Naruto?" A voice questions. He looks to see Sasuke, and his heart beats frantic for a moment before realizing that the person in front of him is actually Itachi.

"God, Itachi you scared the shit out of me." He slurs, "You and Sasuke could easily pass a twins sometimes, you know."

"Naruto," Itachi whispers in hushed tones, "what are you doing here? You're much to young to be drinking." At this Naruto gives an all-knowing grin.

"That's my little secret." He answers drunkenly.

"Ugh, you're drunk? Really?" Itachi's eyes roll, Naruto realizes he has never noticed how piercing they are. Or maybe he is drunk.

"Itachi, you're so pretty."

Itachi stares, raising one perfectly defined eyebrow. Naruto wonders if he plucks them, waxes, or if they are actually just like that naturally. He smiles, blush dusting his already flushed cheeks.

"You sure are causing some problems lately, Naruto." Itachi says with an accompanying sigh.

"Oh?" Naruto waggles his own eyebrows suggestively, "What kind of problems?" His blue eyes travel downward. Itachi snaps his fingers in his face.

"God, you're more intoxicated than I thought. Come on, we're leaving."

"Huh? No, I wanna' stay and drink my pain away like a cowboy." The blonde protests while stumbling.

"…" Itachi ignores him, and pays for his drinks. "You can pay me back later."

In the passenger seat of Itachi's car, Naruto notices, it smells like leather and pine. Each chrome surface gives a gleaming reflection of a wasted Naruto. He stares himself down, the disoriented copy glares back with blurry patched of blue. Itachi is silent, so the only sound is the humming of the car. Naruto finally can't stand the quiet and speaks.

"This car is quiet." He supplies lamely. He earns a sigh.

"Where am I dropping you off, Naruto?"

"Home, or my house, as it's better defined."

"Fine."

The car pull into the driveway, and Naruto stares at his house for what feels like forever. In a million years it's as though nothing has changed, and nostalgia creeps like a sadistic monster, waiting until you feel safe before jumping out and scaring you. Naruto rarely feels safe.

"Are you ok to get out?" Itachi asks when the blonde is still staring five minutes later, lost in introspective.

"Will you walk me to my door?"

"I suppose, wouldn't want you tripping and breaking anything. Sasuke would have my head." Naruto stiffens at the name, but only nods in response.

They plod to Naruto's door, and while Itachi fumbles for the keys he took from the blonde in advance, Naruto studies him intently. How he looks so similar to Sasuke, and Sai, without any of the hang ups. None of the immature drama. Itachi finally unlocks the door and opens it for the blonde.

Naruto leans in, and without a second for either to react, kisses him.

* * *

Well, that's certainly a secret Itachi at least wants to lock in his pocket.

Hope you enjoyed.

_._


End file.
